


Mistress Chloe and Olivia Holt

by CaptainNinnin



Series: Love Your Mistress [19]
Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Mistress, Spanking, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 08:10:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17382893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainNinnin/pseuds/CaptainNinnin
Summary: Olivia Holt wanted to go over for some fun with her Mistress Chloe Bennet. But was she expecting what she was going to get?This story was requested by Patrick.





	Mistress Chloe and Olivia Holt

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series called Love Your Mistress. It is a series that features my celebrity crushes Chloe Bennet, Ichimichi Mao, Yano Yuuka, Hayden Panettiere, and AJ Lee. If you have a celebrity that you want to see with one of these girls or that you think should be her own mistress leave a comment below. I hope you enjoy.

Olivia got out of her car in front of her Mistresses’ house. She was wearing a coat and silk stockings and a pair of high heels. She hoped that she looked good for her Mistress. She entered the house using her key. She walked silently into the house and found her Mistress in the kitchen looking over a script for something. Olivia smiled and slipped her hands around her Mistresses’ waist.

“Hello, Mistress,” Olivia whispered into her ear sexually. “Does little Olivia want to fuck?” Chloe asked with a smile grabbing Olivia’s hands. “You know me so well Mistress,” Olivia said with a smile letting her go so that she could see her for the first time. “What’s with the coat?” Chloe asked seeing that she hadn’t taken the coast off when she came in.

“Well,” Olivia said slowly taking off the coat to reveal that the only thing that she was wearing underneath it was a garter belt hold up the silk stockings that she was wearing. “I wanted to be ready for my Mistress,” Olivia said with a smile. “Oh, you naughty girl,” Chloe said with a smile giving her a kiss. “Follow me,” Chloe said with a smile as she led her to the bedroom and as she did she came up with what she was going to do with Olivia this time and as she did she smiled.

“Lay down on the bed my pet,” Chloe said with a smile. Olivia promptly lay down on the bed with a smile. Chloe smiled as she dug out a box of toys that she loved and found some silk ropes and a surprise for Olivia for later. She smiled as she kissed her right leg and pulled it closer to the bedpost. She then tied her right leg to the post with a smile. She did the same thing to her left. Olivia was smiling as she felt her Mistress tie both of her arms to the headrest. So she was a human X on the bed.

Chloe then slowly and tantalizingly undressed for her little plaything. Olivia fought the ropes when she saw her Mistress naked but Chloe just smiled at her as she watched her playfully posing for her. Olivia wanted to touch her Mistress. To fuck her Mistress. But her Mistress knew this was going to be better than anything that Olivia could ever think of.

Chloe climbed onto the bed she gave Olivia a kiss. “Before we begin I have to say this. If you don’t make me cum first I’m going to have to punish you.” Chloe said with a smile. Olivia was lost in lust and wanting so she barely heard what she had said. Chloe then brought up the surprise that she had set aside for her plaything. A vibrator called a wand. Olivia saw it and moaned in anticipation. Chloe then shifted her position so that her pussy was shoved up into Olivia’s face.

“You better start a licking,” Chloe said as she turned the wand on and started pressing up against Olivia’s drenched pussy. Olivia dug right into her pussy lapping away. “Oh,” Chloe said with a sigh as she felt Olivia’s tongue working on her pussy. “And remember sweetie if I don’t cum first you are going to be punished.” Chloe moaned with a smile as she played with the toy pressed the toy up against her playthings pussy.

As Olivia eat Chloe moaned. But before Chloe could cum she saw something that both pissed her off and excited her in a way. She climbed off Olivia’s face with Olivia wanted to know why. “Mistress?” Olivia asked. “What did I tell you?” Chloe asked looking at Olivia furiously. That’s when she realized that she didn’t hold up her end of what Chloe had said. She had cum sending a stream of her juices everywhere.

Chloe then mad untied her and let her up from the bed. “Mistress please,” Olivia said thinking that her punishment was that this was the last time that she could ever taste the wonderful taste of her Mistress on her tongue. She got up pleading with her. “Come here,” Chloe said looking angry. Olivia stood where her Mistress wanted and stood there waiting.

“Bend over,” Chloe instructed. Olivia breathed a sigh of relief. “You’re happy?” Chloe asked looking at her as she tied her hands to the bedpost. “I thought that you were done with me,” Olivia said with a smile. “Oh, I'm just getting warmed up,” Chloe said with a smile that scared Olivia in all the right ways. Chloe smiled at the look of pleasure and fear in her eyes.

Then she wound up and spanked Olivia once. Olivia jumped as she felt the hand slap her ass. Then she did it again. Making her jump again. Again and again, Chloe spanked her plaything for cumming before her. Olivia loved the feeling of her ass being spanked by her Mistress. But she knew this was her punishment for cumming. So when she felt her Mistress stop spanking her. She thought that it was over and smiled.

“Why are you smiling?” Chloe asked with the same smile that brought Olivia fear and pleasure. Olivia felt that same fear and that same pleasure as she watched Chloe brought her strapless strap-on. Olivia became wet just seeing the thing that gave her the best orgasm she had ever had. She watched as Chloe sucked on it then inserted it into her pussy with the same smile.

“Your ass is about to become mine,” Chloe said with a smile as she bent  Olivia over farther. Olivia screamed with pleasure as she felt Chloe ram it back into her red raw ass. “Oohh.” Olivia moaned as Chloe found a rhythm that was driving her mad with pleasure. “If you cum before me again,” Chloe said with a moan. “Then we are through,” Chloe said spanking Olivia’s ass again.

Unlike the first time, Olivia heard her loud and clear. She fought like hell to not cum. Which was extremely hard because Chloe had already become the owner of her ass long ago. No one could make her cum from anal the way her Mistress did. She fought and she fought but in the end, she came again send a puddle of her juices on the floor. She felt a wave of pleasure and fear wash over her. She didn’t want to turn around to see if Chloe had cum before her. She was too scared that this was it.

She felt the strap-on leave her ass. Chloe untied her without saying a thing. Olivia turned afraid of what her Mistress was going to say. Then with a smile, Chloe kissed Olivia slipping her some tongue. “There’s my plaything,” Chloe said with a smile. She had indeed cum before Olivia this time. She kissed her shortly after it hit Olivia that she had cum.

Olivia almost fainted from relief as she kissed her Mistress. And it was almost like once she knew that her Mistress had cum she could feel everything that she had just done to her. Causing her to release another stream of her juices onto the floor. “You are a naughty girl,” Chloe said with a smile as she looked at the puddle that formed between there legs. “That’s what you do to me, Mistress,” Olivia said with a smile. “Good.” Chloe kissed her one more time slipping her some tongue as she did.


End file.
